


X Marks the Spot

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Kyle Valenti, Bottom Kyle, Butt Plugs, Friends to Lovers, Kylex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Table Sex, Top Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Kyle decides to experiment, Alex interruptsOr simply put, some Kylex smut





	X Marks the Spot

It was a dreary Thursday afternoon, the first day Kyle had off in a week and he’d already caught up on his washing, shopping and other various errands. Now he was sitting at the kitchen table with a very innocuous box in front of him. He’d been staring at the box for over fifteen minutes, a million different thoughts in his head.

There was nothing wrong with him, he was simply just curious. He knew how this stuff worked, he was a Doctor after all and he’d already taken the first step by making the purchase.  
Kyle had taken the item from the box several times, washed and examined it a few times, had even read the instructions despite it being rather straightforward what he was supposed to do.

He’d made no plans for the afternoon, had nowhere he needed to be and hopefully no alien disasters that would require his attention. All he really longed for was one alien free week or better yet, alien free month but living in Roswell made that near impossible; not just because he drove past the UFO Emporium on his way to work every day. The entire town was a tourist trap though so few people actually knew the truth.  
He kinda wished he was still one of those people.

Kyle went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He stood by the counter, guzzling his drink while still staring at the box. His mind wandered, as it tended to a lot these days, and he thought of Alex. Another thing he tended to do a lot these days.  
Over the past few months, he’d seen the gradual change in his friend as he became more comfortable and confident within himself. Just yesterday he’d seen Alex at the Crashdown, he made quite the sight in his leather jacket and black nail polish. Kyle had made a joke about it only to have Alex blush and hurriedly explain it had been a moment of drunken weakness and he was on his way to buy nail polish remover. Kyle hadn’t quite the courage to tell him to leave it, it was nice to see a glimpse of high school Alex again especially since high school Kyle had been such a dick to him. He would love a chance to go back and undo his shitty behavior.

With thoughts of a leather jacket, black nail polish wearing Alex still on his brain, Kyle grabbed the box from the table and headed for his bedroom.

Once there, he kicked off his shoes and placed the beer aside then he pulled the box towards him and opened it. His heart was pounding as he slammed the lid closed again but then he started laughing to himself. He was being ridiculous! There was nothing to be embarrassed about, millions of people all around the world did this every day. It was perfectly normal to be curious but maybe he needed to start simpler.

Kyle kicked off his pants and underwear and started touching himself. He thought about putting some porn on but decided against it, just took some time to touch and tease himself. After a few moments, he felt himself stirring so he became more adventurous, slid his hand around his body and started to press his index finger between his cheeks.  
The pressure caused his cock to harden and he immediately stopped.

“Fuck” he muttered to himself.  
Was he really about to do this? Hell yeah! No turning back now.

He reached to the bedside cabinet and located bottle of lube that hadn’t even been opened yet then he poured some onto his fingers and started working himself open.  
Fuck it felt good.  
Kyle pressed and prodded and teased himself until he was able to slip a third finger inside and he swore, grasped his cock with his other hand and started to really stroke himself.

For a brief, tiny, fleeting moment his mind flittered to Alex and he wondered if this was something his friend often did. Maybe not when he had Guerin to do stuff like this with or to. But as far as Kyle was aware, Alex and Michael had been over a long time ago so Alex had been single all that time. He figured Alex to be the kinky type.

He finally removed his fingers from his ass and reached for the box, knocked the lid off and pulled out the respectable sized butt plug. Kyle gnawed on his lips. His fingers alone had felt amazing, what would this be like? He coated it with a very generous amount of lubricant then he rolled onto his stomach, positioned himself and the plug just right then he slowly started to slide it inside his body.

A low, breathy moan escaped his lips as he pressed deep and drove it far inside until he was full and he growled at the feeling of fulfillment surging through his body. He bucked his hips and rubbed his hard cock against the bedsheets for extra stimulation.  
His body was tingling with arousal and excitement. No wonder Alex blushed at any mention of sex with Guerin, if this was what an inanimate object made him feel then what would actual sex be like?

Eyes closed, hand wrapped around his own hard dick, he envisioned Alex and tried to make his mind and body think the plug was actually his friend. It was morally wrong and creepy, he knew that but it didn’t work anyway. The object inside would never be Alex but that didn’t stop him trying to pretend it could be.

Kyle was working himself when the doorbell rang and he cursed, very loudly, to himself. All he had to do was ignore whoever was at the door and they would eventually leave. The bell rang twice more then the knocking started. He couldn’t concentrate on the task at hand so he reached for his pants and carefully pulled them on.  
Once on his feet, he released a low moan as the pleasure shot through him. 

His phone started to ring and he grabbed for it, saw the called ID and bit his lip before he answered the call.

“Alex?” He tried to keep his voice even.  
“Kyle, you’re at home, right?” Alex asked.  
He cursed to himself.  
“Yeah” Kyle replied “yeah, I’m at home, why?”

He started down the hall, headed towards the front door. Alex was still talking but Kyle put his hand over his mouth to muffle his groans. Maybe he should’ve taken the plug out first?

Kyle reached the front door and threw it open to find Alex on the stoop, phone still to his ear but once he saw Kyle, he hung up and put his phone in his pocket.

“Hey” Alex greeted him with a smile.  
“You’re still wearing the nail polish?” Kyle gasped.  
Alex blushed and looked down at his hand.  
“Yeah” he said “I uh I dunno” he shrugged. “It’s been a long time and I know I’m not a teenager anymore but it kinda makes me feel like... like when times were simpler”  
“S... S... Simpler?”

Alex leaned against the door frame.  
“Before I went to war” he continued “before Guerin happened to me”  
“You loved him... You still love him”  
“I wish I didn’t but it’s been ten years, Kyle... ten years and whenever I’m around him, I feel like that same old lovesick teenager who fell in love with him back then”

Against his better judgement, Kyle stepped aside and indicated for Alex to come inside which he did. Alex brushed past, bodies pressing together just long enough for Kyle to react. He gasped and Alex stepped away, wondering if he’d inadvertently hurt Kyle in some way.

“What is it?” Alex frowned “Kyle, are you okay?”  
“Uh huh” Kyle nodded, eyes closed, wincing.  
“Kyle?”

Alex sounded concerned, his eyes focused on Kyle’s face so when he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Alex’s worried face.

“Can uh... would you excuse me for a minute?” Kyle needed to make a hasty exit.  
Alex reached out and grabbed his arm.  
“Kyle?” He was genuinely worried “Kyle, are you hurt?”  
“No” he hissed. “I just need a minute to... Oh fuck”

Alex closed the door but Kyle took the opportunity to hurry away while his back was turned. He only made it as far as the kitchen before he heard Alex calling out in his beautifully concerned voice.  
So Kyle decided to stand his ground and confess the truth to his friend. He stood tall as Alex appeared in the doorway and his breath hitched.

“Kyle, please tell me you’re okay?” Alex asked, his eyes searched Kyle’s face until he took pause. “Kyle... are you... flustered?”  
“Yes!” Kyle shouted.

He grabbed the edge of the table, fingers almost turning white from clutching so tightly.  
“You came at a really bad time, Manes” Kyle hissed “it was my day off and I was just minding my own business, jacking off in my room when you turned up”  
“Kyle... I... I didn’t mean to interrupt! I’m sorry”  
“Don’t be sorry” Kyle looked up, tears in his eyes “don’t pity me either... I just... I haven’t had sex in months and I just wanted a distraction!”

“What kind of distraction?” Alex asked.  
“Something to...” Kyle paused. “I don’t... I don’t know!”

Alex moved closer, reached out and carefully pried Kyle’s fingers free of the table then he slowly raised their joined hands, lifted them to his lips and he smirked.  
“You really were having a good time, weren’t you?” Alex teased him.  
“I was thinking of you” Kyle whispered as tears of shame rolled down his cheeks. “I’m sorry, Alex, but I was thinking of you”  
“Kyle-“

He leaned closer and buried his face in Alex’s neck while he reached up with his other hand and grasped his friend’s hair while he quietly sobbed.

“Kyle, it’s okay” Alex tried to reassure him.  
“No, it’s not” Kyle sobbed. “You’re my friend and I shouldn’t be thinking of you like that! It’s wrong and insensitive and creepy”  
“Kyle-“  
“I’m wearing a butt plug” Kyle confessed “and while I was putting it in, I imagined it was you”

Alex stood still, listening to Kyle’s tear filled admittance and tried to think of what to say to his friend but each time he opened his mouth, Kyle just cut him off.  
Seeing no other solution, Alex made a decision.

Kyle’s entire body was tingling; a mix of the plug inside him, his lingering arousal and being in Alex’s arms. His face was buried in Alex’s neck, inhaling his unique scent. Alex’s arms were wrapped around him, their bodies pressed together. He was certain Alex could feel his hard cock pressing into his thigh and he didn’t know what to do, he’d just opened a giant can of worms on his unwitting friend and he couldn’t take it back.

He was taken completely by surprise when Alex kissed him. He opened his mouth to protest but Alex merely slipped his tongue in which caused Kyle to groan, felt himself go weak at the knees.  
But Alex was prepared, he took control and Kyle completely surrendered, allowed himself to be lifted onto the table. He parted his legs and pulled Alex closer as their lips remained firmly locked.

Sitting on the table, he could feel the plug inside him and just wanted to rip it out but it was exhilarating the way it filled him while Alex’s tongue possessed his mouth. Kyle was so desperate to feel Alex’s skin that he ripped his shirt but Alex didn’t react at all, simply allowed Kyle to remove his shirt while they kissed.

Alex reached down and groped Kyle through his pants which made him thrust his hips. He’d never wanted anything more in his entire life. Kyle shifted forward, deepening their kiss and urging more touching from Alex.

“Fuck me” Kyle groaned between kisses. “Please?”  
“Bedroom?” Alex replied.

Kyle shook his head, no, and started to undo his pants. He slid off the table and kissed Alex as he dropped his pants to his ankles then he leaned forward and started kissing Alex’s neck while he unbuttoned his friends pants. All the while Alex’s long, skilled fingers worked Kyle’s cock.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Alex asked as Kyle’s teeth scraped his neck and he hissed.  
“Yes” Kyle breathed “I want this, I want you, please?”  
“I want you too”

Alex’s confession was almost enough to make Kyle come on the spot; he was so glad he managed to keep his composure. He let Alex take the lead, felt himself be turned around so his back was to his friend then the plug slipped from his body and he groaned as the feeling of fulfillment left him. His ears pricked when he heard the rustling of a condom wrapper and his body started to tremble with anticipation.

He was pushed forward; became trapped between the table and Alex’s firm body. Kyle took a deep breath as Alex reached around him and grasped his cock. Seeing the black nail polish covered fingers on his dick made him groan as Alex started to slowly work him as he breached his entrance.  
Kyle cried out in pure delight as he felt Alex pressing into him. He reached down and placed his hand over his friends so they could work his cock together.

Alex’s other hand was braced on Kyle’s hip so he reached for that hand too.

“Are you ready?” Alex asked him.  
Kyle frowned at the question. Ready for what? He didn’t know but said yes anyway.  
Then Alex began to thrust into him; hard, needy, desperate. On his forth thrust, he found Kyle’s sweet spot and the doctor yelped with surprise. This spurred Alex on and he repeatedly worked Kyle’s prostate, pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

“Ohhhh fuck, Alex!” Kyle cried.  
“Do you like that, Kyle?” Alex hissed in his ear, a smile on his lips.  
“Fuck!”  
Alex began to nip at Kyle’s neck which just drove him closer to the bring.  
“Oh God, Alex!” Kyle almost screamed.

With no warning, Kyle found himself shoved face first into his kitchen table. Alex shifted the angle and slammed into him even harder. Kyle didn’t even recognize the sounds he was now making as Alex rode him hard and fast.

“Please? Please? Alex, please?” Kyle was begging and didn’t even realize.  
“Please what?” Alex asked him.  
“I don’t know! I don’t care! Just.... please!”

Alex chuckled, his entire body shook with delight and teased Kyle who tightened his grip on Alex’s hand and started to urge him on. So Alex resumed his ministrations of Kyle’s cock but he didn’t want him to come just yet.  
He buried himself deep inside his friend, tossed his head back and cried out Kyle’s name as he came, seed spilling forth and filling the condom.

He slowly pulled out and carefully spun Kyle around. His friend was panting, struggling to draw breath and leaned back against the table to brace himself but he was close. Very close.

Kyle watched as Alex licked his lips and lowered himself to his knees.  
“Alex!” He gasped “your leg!”  
But Alex leaned in and took Kyle into his mouth. He barely got started when he sensed the change in his friends body and he pulled away.

Kyle was barely able to think straight at what Alex was now doing to him but he was on the edge and cried a warning. Then Alex pulled away, held Kyle’s gaze for a brief second before closing his eyes and allowing Kyle to come all over his face.

It was the most erotic thing Kyle had ever seen and when Alex opened his eyes, looked up at him from beneath his beautiful lashes, Kyle stopped breathing. He sank to his knees so he was at eye level with Alex then he leaned forward and kissed him.

Several minutes of intense kissing kept them amused until Kyle finally helped Alex to his feet and they simply stood opposite each other, but sheepishly avoided looking at the other while they readjust their clothing.

“Well that was...” Kyle began.  
“Unexpected?” Alex finished.  
“Better than I ever dreamed it would be” he paused, shyly “and I uh dreamt about it a lot”

Alex didn’t know what to say.  
“Look I uh” Kyle began “I get if this was just a one off for you. A coping mechanism after Guerin and... well you know”  
“You think I was using you, Kyle?”  
“I just mean it’s okay if you were... are”  
“You think you’re the only one who imagined how something like that would go?” Alex asked “I’ve wanted to kiss you since I was fourteen; I’ve wanted to do that since I was sixteen”

It was Kyle’s turn to not know what to say.  
“Was I worth the wait?” He blurted.  
“Do I have to wait another ten years to do it again?” Alex asked.  
“If I had another round in me, I’d say you only have to wait ten minutes... but uh it might be a bit longer than that”  
“Well, how about we go into the bedroom until we’re both ready? My uh leg could use the rest”  
“You uh might want to wash your face too”  
“Right”

They went their separate ways as Alex headed to the bathroom and Kyle cleaned himself up before making his way to the bedroom. He tidied the bed and arranged the pillows, was leaning against a pile of them when Alex appeared in the doorway.  
Kyle petted the mattress beside him and waited for Alex to join him, watched as Alex removed his prosthetic and carefully put it aside.

“Do you remember when we were kids and we found that old treasure map?” Alex asked him. Kyle laughed.  
“We dug so many holes looking for buried treasure” he said  
“X marks the spot”  
“We were convinced we’d find so much booty, so much treasure” Kyle chuckled as he shook his head. “But we never did find any, did we?”

Alex grinned and sat up, carefully lowered his pants and turned to present his naked ass to Kyle. Upon the smooth, pert cheeks, Kyle could see a very clearly defined letter ‘X’.

“Well, that is one fine booty” Kyle agreed. He reached out and gently rubbed his thumb over the mark. “A priceless treasure indeed”  
He wrapped his arms around Alex and pulled him close, stared into his deep eyes.  
“Shiver me timbers” Kyle whispered “I’ve got some plundering to do”

Alex smiled and closed the distance between them, captured Kyle’s lips in a hungry kiss.  
“Careful, Kyle, my cannon might go off”  
“Not yet, I haven’t fondled the balls”

Alex laughed, Kyle joined in and they smiled at each other. His heart swelled and he silently thanked his lucky stars he’d made a drunken decision to buy a butt plug and whatever higher power had caused Alex to show up on his doorstep today of all days.  
He truly had scored a priceless treasure and now that Alex was in his arms, he was never letting him go.


End file.
